The Unwarping
by fairylover2004
Summary: After five centuries of isolating themselves from the Western magical community, the mysterious Cinq Nationalles takes on the offer of being a part of the Wizard Tournaments. Love blooms. Romance unfolds. Suspicions arise. Secrets are unwrapped. Hearts are to be subjected to betrayal. There is danger lurking in the shadows, but what could be worse?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Quidditch World Cup is an event where witches and wizards around the world gather in one place just to witness it. It is a happy and exciting event -

"Why do we even NEED to be here?"

****\- For those who truly enjoyed the sport.

Unfortunately, Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga clan and a few handful of his other clan members, even the clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi, does not enjoy the sport.

The female with golden platinum locks beside him snorted and adjusted the dials of her omniculars to get a clearer view on what was happening down below. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Neji. We're here for business, but might as well have fun in it."

Neji glared at her lightly before slumping back in his seat. "There won't be any fun when the Uchiha's get here and we wring the life out of each other," he tsked lightly and patted the female's hair.

The female turned to look at him "Ho?" she smiled teasingly, surveying his form. "Hyuuga Neji can be such a dashing prince when given specific clothing? I must say, Westerner's clothing suit you as much as our clothings do."

"Arisa…" he lightly grunted. "Go back on your omniculars and don't bother me."

"That won't do. You're sitting beside me."

"Where is Hanabi then?" he sighed, before his eyes turned sharp and cold once he notices something golden in a distance.

"_**It is golden. Like mine."**_

_**"I've always hoped that he would learn to love me because of it, but I was wrong."**_

"Have you seen something?" Arisa's smile from behind her omniculars is unpredictable and makes one curious, but Neji is not one to wonder. He has seen what years of sorrow has done to an individual. It didn't surprise him when he saw it in Arisa . "It looks to me as if you saw something interesting. Just wondering."

Neji once again looked at the same platinum gold and sees jewel eyes and turns back to look at Arisa whose eyes seemed to glitter in response, while shaking her head. "Don't waste your time with them, Neji. They're useless."

"Hn."

* * *

"Look over there," Neji smirked lightly once the Bulgarian Quidditch Team's mascots entered the playing field. They were women with stunning beauty with skin and hair that shone like the moon.

Veelas.

"Squint and you may find one of your dstant relatives in there," he snorted, aware of Arisa's amused face.

"My, my, is the great Hyuuga Neji joking?" Arisa lightly laughed, but her jewel blue eyes are not amused when she feels numerous pairs of eyes boring into her. "I'm touched."

It is the Ireland's Quidditch Team that takes the win, even with Bulgaria Team's Seeker, Viktor Krum, taking the Snitch even when he knows that the other Team will win despite their 150 points. The last scores are 170-150, with Ireland leading.

Neji hums in approval. If the game lasted longer, more injuries will be dealt and the game will be messier. Despite Bulgaria's loss, it does not do any damage on Krum's reputation of being the best and youngest Seeker in their time.

"Where are you going? Uncle says we have to be in the tent after this," Arisa grips Neji's arm, stopping him in his tracks jhst as he was about to go to another direction that was not the exit.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to find Asuma-sensei," Neji sighs, taking her hand and getting it off his shoulders.

"At least ask for permission from Uncle," Arisa's stern eyes bore into him. "You are the Hyuuga clan's only heir. Should any harm fall on you, the blame will fall on me, as your companion," her grip on his wrists are tight, trembling, and Neji knows that it isn't in his place to refute.

_His clan, after all, had their fair share of their own skeletons in their closet. _

_Like everyone back home did. _

And Arisa is no stranger to those skeletons.

"Fine," he answers, and makes his way to Hiashi who was talking to the Japanese Prime Minister.

Arisa is finished putting on her hat when she bumps into something when she steps back. Her eyes becomes narrowed instinctively.

**"Athanasia, is that you?"** _weak_. Is what Arisa wanted to blurt out once she hears such a feeble voice: so weak and girly it was she immediately knew this girl was pampered to the core.

_Athanasia. _

_A name that meant __**"without death".**_

_A name for the blessed. _

Who was it that owned such a name? Arisa wondered.

Arisa turns, and bows slightly without looking at their faces. **"I am terribly sorry for such a blunder that I have done. I did not see where I was going,"** she apologizes, her breath neither hitching nor her voice trembling.

But she stiffens once a pair of arms are wrapped around her tightly, slightly trembling, and the sight is much more disgraceful that what she initially thought.

**"Athanasia, it's you! It's really you! After so long, we've finally found you!"** Arisa wants to blast this girl away, but she cannot. She is in a public place and harming another "pureblood" will not do good for the Hyuuga clan's name.

She struggles lightly, pushing the female away, and dusts herself, recomposing. **"I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, miss. My name is not Athanasia."**

Neji and Hiashi takes notice of the disturbance just a few meters away from them, and Neji hurries to Arisa's side. As his guardian, Hiashi also goes to the scene.

**"My jewel eyes maybe just from a distant relative, Lord Claude. It doesn't necessarily mean that I am your dead child,"** Arisa's tone is light and chiding, but only observant ones can hear the bite when she mentions Claude's dead child. Claude's hand twitched.

Everyone in the aristocrats and nobles circles know about the deceased eldest child of Claude de Alger Obelia. It is said that her mother is of unknown origins.

Nine years ago, said daughter disappeared until the time came that she was proclaimed dead.

But now, this girl with jewel blue eyes… wouldn't that mean she is that dead child?

Claude's dead child did not go out often from the Obelian Manor, so only a few select individuals knew what she looked like. One of them was Jennette, who proclaimed Arisa as Athanasia.

However, there were a few doubts for everyone. Lady Arisa may have the signature jewel eyes of the Obelia Family, she made a good point that just because she had their jewel eyes, it did not mean she was Athanasia. Multiple wives and concubines were not uncommon in the olden times. And even visiting brothels were not out of the ordinary. She may just be a descendant of one of the past lords born from a prostitute, and had fortunately inherited their jewel eyes.

Knowing that the situation will get out of hand if they stayed longer, Hiashi chose to intervene. **"Lord Claude, the night is deep,"** Claude's glare did not affect Hiashi the slightest. **"My niece and my nephew will be tired for tomorrow's trip lest they have proper sleep."**

Claude clenched his hands, and Arisa did a slight curtsey, bowing her head, hiding the smile on her face.

**"Then, this little girl will take her leave."**

* * *

It is deep in the night when the Tent Grounds were attacked by Death Eaters, their mark flaring wildly above the sky.

Arisa, to her misfortune, left her wand under her pillow and could only defend herself with wandless magic, but was luckily, still in her casual clothes, unlike Neji who was in his yukata. Neji, luckily, managed to bring his, yet the two of them were separated from Hiashi and Hanabi. Arisa suggested staying in the tent and wait it out, but some crazy Auror hauled them out of the tent and left them in the mercy of the stampede happening.

_'Truly disgraceful,'_ Arisa would have scoffed if they were not surrounded by three Death Eaters at the moment.

"Neji!" she called out and nodded once their eyes meet. Neji too, nods, in understanding of what she meant.

The Death Eaters that surround them are weak, she notes, as she propels herself from the trunk of the tree and somersaults in the air, landing in the back of one of the Death Eaters. Landing a quick chop in the neck, the Death Eater falls and she quickly takes his wand, stupefying him and binding him. As a compensation, she and Neji takes their wands for themselves whips them for a bit.

"Let's go find Uncle," Neji says, as they slip the wands on hidden compartments in their arms and bolts.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness," Hiashi says as they enter the Auror's tent.

Hiashi and Hanabi are in the Auror's tent when they return back to the camp. Hiashi is talking to Cornelius Fudge, and they both can see the irk that was beginning to form on Hiashi's face.

Jennette was in there too, with a white-haired boy.

When Jennette moves to approach her, Arisa quickly grabs Hanabi and pats her head in pretense of searching for injuries. Hanabi quickly understands her intention and goes along.

"I'm okay, Arisa-nee," reassures Hanabi, as Arisa cups Hanabi's jawls.

"Arisa-senpai," Arisa let's go of Hanabi to face the female behind her. The tone is familiar. As expected, she sees Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, like her, is also named as one of the beauties of their school, along with Yamanaka Ino. However, unlike her and Ino who were both known for their beauties of their Veela heritage, Sakura's beauty was because of her siren side.

Sirens generally lived in the waters near Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and the Philippines. Unlike the mermaids in Europe, they were beauties who drove sailors to madness with desire.

"Sakura-san. How may I help you?" she asks, thankful for the new distraction so Jennette will not have the courage to step forward to where she is.

"I just wanted to give my regards. I see Hinata-san is not with you? I wanted to talk to her regarding of our homework," Sakura answered, and Arisa knows she has taken notice of Jennette's jewel blue eyes.

_'Thank you,'_ Arisa signs to her in Morse Code using her finger which is tapping her elbow. "Hinata-sama is not much of a fan in this sport, so she opted to stay and study her Apparation."

Sakura nodded her head, in response to what she just signed and what she said, laughing lightly. "Oh really? I should also start practicing now, too. I've procrastinated for too long."

Arisa smiled gently. "I'm sure Sakura-san can do it even without practice. You are one of the most brilliant witch in our time."

Even though the Harunos were questionably closer to both Uzumaki and Uchiha clan than before, they still haven't taken sides, it may just be because their youngest daughter is teamed up with Namikaze Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, who were both also part of their own clan's main families.

Granted, their team-up was one of the most questionable team-ups for over a decade, the Grand Headmaster's decisions were not to be questioned.

Sakura shook her head humbly. "Senior overestimates my skills too much."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Arisa asked. They too, the Hyuuga clan were set to return tomorrow.

"I have yet to receive my wand from Ollivander's, senior, so we will be leaving tomorrow evening."

Arisa's expression morphed to one of worry. "Oh no, was your wand destroyed? Surely, you can get a new one from Matsuhimo-san," a broken wand was a big matter for them. Their first wand was more or less the most compatible wand they can have, and a wand like Sakura's was even more precious.

With a wand made from the trunk of the cherry blossom tree that had been in their school for more than a millennia and dragon heartstring as its core, it was no secret that Haruno Sakura's wand was one of the strongest.

"Senior does not need to worry," Sakura answered. "Mother has had her first wand made by Ollivander. She at least wanted me to get a wand from him as a memento."

"Haruno-san, greetings," Neji went to Arisa's side, bowing slightly.

"Greetings to Senior," Sakura returned his greeting. "Will Seniors be taking their leave now? Greetings, Hiashi-sama."

"Are you looking for Hinata, Sakura?" Hiashi lightly chuckled. "Thanks to you, Hinata has been able to adapt to the school system quickly. I had been worried for her well-being when we entered her in Cinq Nationalles."

"Hiashi-sama needs not to worry. Hinata-san has been excellent in her studies so far. In fact, Mei-sensei praised her for her excellence in Charms," was Sakura's answer.

Sakura's phone rang, and she turned to them apologetically. "It seems Kakashi-sensei is already wondering about my whereabouts. I will take my leave now."

Hiashi nodded. When Sakura is out of their sight, Hiashu turns to Arisa. "You should give her a gift of appreciation once we return, Arisa."

"Don't worry, Uncle. I already have a gift in mind."

"Come, the three of you. We must rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Even as a clan of wizards, Hyuuga Hiashi was not fond of using broomsticks or Apparating or using Portkeys to go from one place to another.

Even Neji was not a fan of it.

Being the owner and CEO of a company in the Muggle world, which was one of the best in the continent, they owned vaults after vaults of Muggle money, and even when they were talking about Galleons, they had heaps after heaps of it.

Despite being purebloods, they liked using their private planes for transport.

"It seems that this year, the Western Ministry has approved of holding the Wizard Tournament again," Hiashi discusses to both Neji and Arisa. Hanabi is already in her room, being told by her father to stay there.

Neji hums. "Even after the Death Eaters stormed through the place last night? It might be risky. They want to protect their Boy-Who-Lived, right?"

"Exactly," Hiashi tells Neji. "And since the Western and Eastern has agreed on opening our doors to each other once again, the Elementals will need to participate. Which is why, I will discuss in the meeting tomorrow, that clan heirs will not enter the tournament."

As expected, Neji wants to protest. He clenches his fist. "But I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will make sure that there will be no deaths, Uncle."

"Still," Arisa chooses to speak up. "Have you not seen what happened last night? Harry Potter is in Hogwarts, and if there is a chance that a Death Eater has infiltrated Hogwarts, then it will also entangle us in their own mess. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Neji is a smart boy, that much was evident, so when Arisa and Hiashi laid down facts in the table, he gave in and decided not to enter the tournament.

"By the way, Uncle," Neji called Hiashi. "Do we really need to go to Hogwarts? Why not just send the others there? With such a curriculum implemented in Hogwarts, we may not be able to study and practice properly."

"That is not possible," Hiashi shook his head. "We are on a tricky alliance. If we displease them, who knows what rumors they will start. We may need to send every heir in Hogwarts to balance for all children of the magical houses in England are mostly there."

"But wouldn't that be risky?" Neji pushes. He too, has had this conversation with his fellow schoolmates. The Eastern and Western's ways of teaching were worlds vastly different. Just like my most of his schoolmates, they were less than thrilled for their temporary transfer to Hogwarts.

Their progress would be more on the recessive side, in his calculations.

"We'll just wait and see."

* * *

_**First chapter out! And yes, Arisa is Athanasia. **_

_**Also, sirens and mermaids are different in this story. Mermaids are ugly, and sirens are the really beautiful ones. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in Cinq Nationalles who were mainly from the main families were also talking about the Wizard Tournaments. While the second Hozuki heir, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Namikaze Naruto was open and accepting to the idea, the reaction it garnered was quite a negative one from most students who cared more of their grades rather than eternal glory.

A fine example would be Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, and Hyuuga Neji.

Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Itachi, Chojuro Ao, Sabaku Gaara and a few other individuals have yet to express their opinion.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sakura-chan?" Sakura raises her head in acknowledgement to Hatake Kakashi's greeting.

_Hatake_ _Kakashi_. A genius. One of the best products Cinq Nationalles has ever produced after Namikaze Minato, Sabaku Rasa, and Aoi Ä.

The Japanese Ministry of Magic did not operate like the British Ministry of Magic.

To ensure that the students of the Cinq Nationalles will know the ways of the Ministry beforehand, Cinq Nationalles operated as a branch under the Ministry, unlike Hogwarts and their fellow Western Academies, which was a purely separate body. The Japanese Prime Minister if Magic is Cinq Nationalles's Grand Headmaster himself.

As such, Aurors were directly connected to the Academy. To further sharpen the skills of the students, some Auror's who had enough free time were sent as a team instructor in the school.

One of such Aurors is Hatake Kakashi.

"I was just wondering, why the Ministry decided to accept the Western Ministry's call for alliance?" the pinkette asked, closing the book she had been reading and set it on her lap.

It was truly a dubious decision. Their Ministry had isolated themselves in the last five centuries. Why open it now?

Their Aurors were outstanding. Their students, more so, from all the pressure and punishments that they received. What was the use of an alliance now when the first lesson in Hogwarts for Charms is the spell of Wingardium Leviosa which many of them learned even before they started school?

Sakura was even ready to bet her inheritance that barely anyone her age in the Western Continents could perform any of their "Forbidden Curses".

"Hmm," Kakashi let out a mysterious smile. "Well, we don't know what goes on the mind of the Grand Headmaster," he offered an answer, and Sakura shrugged.

"So, Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons…"

"Does Sakura-chan have anything to say about them?" Kakashi casually materialized a pen and parchment paper in the table before them. The pen started drawing on the parchment paper, guided by Kakashi's magic, and Sakura praised his deft and precise control inwardly. He truly was deserving for his title of a Master Auror.

But back to the topic of Beauxbatons joining them. "Cheng used to go to Beauxbatons," she wondered out loud. Kakashi did not stop scribbling.

"No need to get competitive, Sakura-chan. I've heard talks between heads that heirs will not be allowed to join," Kakashi chuckled. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Really, their parents were too much of worrywarts.

Sakura looked at the parchment Kakashi had been scribbling on. He was now folding it to a paper butterfly. "Really, you still have not stopped your games," she snorted, smelling a tint of Amortentia on the parchment. Under his mask, Kakashi let out a ghost of a smirk.

As the enchanted origami butterfly flew, Sakura raises a sleek eyebrow at his direction. "You do know that that isn't fair, right? "

Kakashi, who was by the door, looked back at her and smiled dangerously.

"Nothing's ever fair in love and war, my dear student."

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

* * *

As expected, Naruto and Kiba once again aced their Riding Flying Lessons, which today, their instructor chose an Eagle-Winged Pegasus.

Pegasus were, generally, loved by the Muggle as it was depicted as a friendly and a heroic creatures in their stories and myths.

_If_ _they_ _only_ _knew__ the__ truth…_

In reality, Pegasus were ill-tempered winged horses whose wings could flatten you with one wrong move. If one was looking for a safe mode of transportation, Pegasus are already crossed out from the list.

Sometimes, Sakura really wondered if their instructors wanted them dead.

Creation Magic lessons were mostly aced by Aburame Shino and Sabaku Gaara, who also aced Manipulation Magic.

Charms, meanwhile, no one could argue that it was her and Yamanaka Ino who dominated the subject. With their respective Veela and Siren heritages, it was no question.

Sakura was also excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, simply known as DADA, and ironically, she also aced their Dark Arts, simply known as Curses. Uchiha Sasuke too, aced the two formerly mentioned subjects.

Maybe it was because of their exposure to Muggles since they were young, because mostly everyone did excellently in Muggle Studies.

There were no food breaks in between seven to twelve and two to six, mostly to train them not to be gluttonous - but Akimichi Chouji could care less - but if they were lucky to have a caring team instructor, they could grab a bite in their team building exercise hours - speaking of which, Eighth Squad was lucky to have a newbie Auror as an instructor.

Now, Seventh Squad, Hatake Kakashi's squad, composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Naruto, are still stuck doing the same bell test all over again. Back when they had just met Kakashi, he was nonchalant, and did not want them as his students, but his hands were tied down and forced because his former team instructor who was now the Head Teacher of the Fire Dormitory in Cinq Nationalles, was breathing down his neck, pressuring him to take his son under his wing.

Thankfully, Kakashi may not be as excellent of a teacher as he is as an Auror, his skills were passable. Thank God.

* * *

It is supper when Minato-sama announces the new truce to everyone. Since the Grand Headmaster was never around for these things, the job was left to the Head teachers. Ä-sama and Rasa-sama did not like to talk. Onoki-sama's mouth was as foul as a public toilet could get, while Mei-sama was still enjoying the youth of her life, so the only thing the students could get out of her speech would be flirting, so the best possible candidate that could do the job was Minato-sama.

"First of all, I would like to remind each of you, especially the fifth and fourth years for your team-assessed harmonic duels," a few groaned. Ino glared at Chouji who snapped a turkey leg from the dish on the table. Her next victim was Shikamaru who was dozing off beside Chouji. "Second is the composition of Magical Orchestra, to whoever participated for the school-based eliminations - _good_ _luck_," a few students clapped.

Magical Orchestras were a tricky field in magic. Deft control and intense precision of magic were needed in order to make the sound one wanted to hear. If there was even a tiny fluctuation to the flow of magic, it could disrupt the whole piece because instead of instruments, they used their magical essence which were refined with their wands to create music. There is a club for this field specifically in Cinq Nationalles, but most of the outer members only joined to practice their control over their magic. Even Sakura joined it - but unlike them, she was already in the official orchestra itself after she enjoyed herself with it. She also owed it to this field to be able to perform wandless magic already.

However, only Seventh Years were allowed in the competition, so Sakura could not join it. _Works_ _for_ _me_, _I_ _guess_, Sakura shrugs. She was not about to work herself to death for being swamped with schoolworks.

"And third," Minato spoke once again. "Is our renewed alliance with the Western Ministry," at this, the hall turned quiet out of curiosity. "This year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was tasked to host the Wizard Tournaments," Sakura shook her head softly in amusement once the student body erupted in excited hushed whispers.

"We, as their friends from the East, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrangs Institute will be spending the rest of the year in there," Minato's face revealed an amused smile. "But," the student body quieted down. "For those who have their own events in the Annual Chuunin Competition, you will be asked to stay in the academy further to train. Don't worry, once your competitions are over, you will have the option to go to Hogwarts," in the corner of her eyes, Sakura sees Arisa whispering something to Neji's ear. "So for the rest of the student body, please start preparing your luggages now."

"It seems that you lot are hungry now. Dig in," with Minato-sama's cue, everyone dug in the food presented in their table.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura inclined her head to Uzumaki Karin's direction. "Can you give me a little itty bitty bit of information for the plan for the Moonflower Festival?" the girl pouted.

Before, because of Karin's crush to Uchiha Sasuke, she used to loathe Sakura to the bones, thinking that she also liked Sasuke. Sakura let it be because most creatures were like that.

But after Sakura testified for Karin in one situation where she was set-up and could have been expelled, Karin turned from the hating redhead to the ever-so-grateful redhead.

"We don't even know if we could still do it, what with the Wizard Tournament here," Sakura frowned.

The Moonflower Festival is a yearly festival for Miyamoto Prefectural, Karakura District, Marashi-Oboi Prefectural, and Yamamoto District. These four places were the magical communities in Japan. There were other communities, but these four were the largest. Sakura resided in Marashi-Oboi Prefecturate, and so does Sasuke and Naruto, although Naruto's house in Marashi-Oboi was mostly a resthouse. Naruto was born in Yamamoto District.

In this festival, this was where wizards from all over Japan gathered in one of the said places. Every year, one of the four hosts the festival. Thinking it would be good leadership training for them, preparation were left in the hands of Cinq Nationalles's Supreme Student Government. As the representative for the School Choir, Sakura too, was part of the Student Council. She, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Arisa were mainly in-charge of the performances.

"Come to think about it," Karin mumbled. "Senior Cheng, didn't you use to go to Beauxbatons?" Sakura's head snapped up in reminder and turned to face Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fifth year and undoubtedly one of the best at Creation Magic and Counter Magic.

"Yes, I did. Though, I don't want to talk about it too much," she answered softly, her bluebell eyes losing a little of their sparkle. Karin pouted, but decided to give her a little space and Sakura smiled in understanding when Marinette flashed her and Karin an apologetic smile.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a muggle-born, the likes of which, for Western culture for purebloods, cannot accept. There is a great disparity of treatment for Muggle-borns there. Apparently, Western purebloods think they were the best. Compared to Eastern societies, where hearing the word "mudblood" was once-in-a-blue-moon occurrence, it was still used by most of the purebloods there. For her to act like this, she must've received quite the treatment there.

"Senior Cheng, you'll be participating in the Creation Magic competition, right? Can you tell us what you will make?" Sakura averted the conversation.

Marinette's eyes revealed a glint. "Do you really want to know?"

* * *

"_Onii-__sama_!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise and ran towards Haruno Kabuto.

Kabuto chuckled, catching her in his arms and ruffled her hair. "Now now, slow down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Greetings, Kabuto-senpai," Sasuke and Naruto greeted. Naruto may be a blabbermouth, but he was raised by Minato, so at the very least, he knew proper decorum.

"Greetings, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Hatake-san," Kabuto returned their greetings. Kakashi merely nodded in response. As Master Auror, he had no obligation to return other's greeting. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. She can be quite naughty sometimes."

"Onii-sama!" Sakura pouted. "That's not true!" she protested. "Ah, that's right! Does Mother know that you've returned already?" she inquired. "She was really worried."

"Sakura, we'll do our warm-ups ahead. You go and catch up with Kabuto-senpai," Sasuke told the pinkette, waving slightly.

"Oh sure!"

Sasuke nodded and went to the forest, trailing after Naruto and Kakashi.

Haruno Kabuto is the firstborn son of the Haruno-Senju household, three years older than Sakura. As a child of a half-siren, he inherited his mother's Charmspeak. He was regarded by many as a prodigy in Potions, and some even said that he would soon follow the path of Kusanagi Orochimaru, the Eastern Magical Community's pride in Potions. In actuality, Kabuto is now apprenticing under Orochimaru.

Nothing sort of surprising. Kusanagi Orochimaru and Haruno Tsunade shared a close bond because the two were on the same squad when they were in Cinq Nationalles. Their team was one of the most powerful teams made in the history of Cinq Nationalles. The title of the most powerful team still belonged to Uzumaki Mito's, Uchiha Madara, and Senju Hashirama. Orochimaru's team, however, we're so harmonic that they received the title of Sannin.

Although Tsunade was the only one who settled down because of marriage, while the other two travelled to pursue their goals, Tsunade was still the hardest to have an audience with, compared to the other two, for she stayed shut in her own manor after giving birth to Sakura. Rumours said that her body gained a tremendous injury after Sakura's birth because of Sakura's magical essence. Siren births, after all, was one of the hardest.

Tsunade also was the Fifth Head Teacher of the Fire Dormitory. She, however, gave up the post after giving birth to Sakura.

Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother, who were also there in the chamber when Tsunade was having her labor, said that Tsunade had to give birth in a spring of ice-cold water in her siren form.

There was a reason why siren births were the hardest, particularly when the one giving birth is in their siren form. They don't give birth immediately to a baby in humanoid form, but a fertilized egg. The hardest part was that this egg was delivered through a small hole on the back of their tail.

Sakura was born more than a year before Naruto and Sasuke, but because it took the egg 18 months to break, Sakura became younger than Sasuke by six months and Naruto by three.

After Sakura's birth, there were no news of Tsunade being pregnant ever again.

"Sasuke, focus, will you?!" Sasuke snapped out from his trance with Naruto's shout. Glancing upwards, he enchanted a water ball with poison just in time before it crashed to him and directed the water ball to Kakashi's direction. "Now that's my man."

"Shut up and do your thing against him," he glowered. Naruto stuck his tongue out and blasted Confringo shots at Kakashi's direction.

"Okay, uh, shit. Can you distract him while I place traps all around the area?" Naruto whispered as he hopped beside him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and shrugged then went after Kakashi.

Eh. Naruto can handle the traps. For now, he needed to poison Kakashi to slow him down.

Namikaze Naruto is the son of their present Head Teacher of the Fire Dormitory, Namikaze Minato. Despite his goofy and foolish exterior, Sasuke knew better, having grown up with Naruto. With Sakura, he didn't know, but he had an inkling that she noticed.

Narrowing his eyes, he aimed his needles and launched.

* * *

**_Okay_**

, **_so, here is chap 2. As you see, I did a major personaloty rewrite of some characters, one of such being Kabuto, which, you can see here, is Tsunade's son and brother of Sakura._****_Again, reviews will be much appreciated. :)_**


End file.
